God Hand Revolution
by Asakawa Sora
Summary: Sebuah permainan yang lumayan mengerikan dia ikuti, tapi bukan itu tujuannya. Dia ditugaskan untuk menjaga dunia ini agar kegelapan tidak datang ke dunia ini, tapi takdir memang harus tetap berjalan. Pertarungan antara 'God' dan 'Devil' kembali terjadi. Apa hasilnya akan sama seperti sebelumnya atau malah sebaliknya?


**God Hand Revolution  
**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto]**

 **Sekirei [Sakurako Gokurakuin]**

 **God Hand [Shinji Kagami]**

 **Rated: M (untuk jaga-jaga jika ada sesuatu yang tidak mengenakan)**

 **Author: Asakawa Sora**

 **Pairing: Naruto.U x ?**

 **WARNING: OOC, GODHAND!NARU, STRONG!NARU, TYPO(s), Miss Typo(s), Mainstream (Maybe), dan DLDR (Don't Like Don't Read).**

 **Summary:**

Sebuah permainan yang lumayan mengerikan dia ikuti, tapi bukan itu tujuannya. Dia ditugaskan untuk menjaga dunia ini agar kegelapan tidak datang ke dunia ini, tapi takdir memang harus tetap berjalan. Pertarungan antara ' **God** ' dan ' **Devil** ' kembali terjadi. Apa hasilnya akan sama seperti sebelumnya atau malah sebaliknya?

"Mati" – berbicara langsung.

'Mati' – berbicara didalam hati.

 ** _[Mati]_** – kemampuan.

 ** _[Naruto Opening Ost: FLOW – SIGN]_**

 **Chapter 01**

 **The End or The Beginning?  
**

 **Naruto POV.**

Sejauh mata memandang yang ada didepanku hanyalah sebuah ruangan putih yang sangat luas sejauh mata memandang dan juga disini sangat sunyi bahkan tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan sama sekali. Aku yakin ini pasti alam yang berbeda dengan alam kehidupan.

Aku juga masih ingat pertarungan terakhir yang aku lakukan dengan Sasuke-teme itu, seperti perkiraanku dia pasti bisa mengalahkanku walaupun dia juga sedikit kewalahan. Aku juga tak tahu kenapa aku berasumsi seperti itu tapi yang jelas hatiku mengatakan hal yang tidak enak saat dimulainya pertarungan tersebut.

.

.

.

 ** _Flashback On._**

Di salah satu tempat yang sangat indah dengan hamparan pepohonan yang sangat banyak dengan kicauan burung yang sangat merdu, menandakan bahwa hari ini adalah hari yang sangat indah bagi semua makhluk hidup. Tak jauh darisana terdapat sebuah air terjun yang sangat indah dengan dua patung yang saling berhadapan dengan posisi membuat handseal.

Patung tersebut adalah patung ' **Shinobi no Kami** ' yaitu Uchiha Madara dan Hashirama Senju.

Mereka pernah bertarung ditempat ini dengan kemampuan dan kekuatan penuh, semua tempat tak luput dari serangan mereka berdua dengan class-S. Semuanya hampir porak poranda dengan serangan mereka berdua.

Untuk menghormati mereka berdua para warga setempat membuat monumen dengan patung Uchiha Madara dan Hashirama Senju, dan para warga menamai tempat itu dengan nama ' **The Valley of End** ' atau ' **Lembah Akhir** '.

Nama yang sangat mengerikan tapi tempat itu memang menjadi saksi bisu pertarungan dari kedua Dewa Shinobi yang menciptakan Desa Konoha itu.

Sekarang dikepala masing-masing patung itu terdapat dua orang yang saling berhadapan.

Dikepala patung Hashirama Senju terdapat seorang pemuda dengan rambut berwarna pirang acak-acakan dengan mata berwarna biru seperti lautan dan langit cerah, jaket oranye yang dipakainya sudah tak layak pakai dibelakangnya berlambang klan Uzumaki dengan celana berwarna oranye yang sama seperi jaketnya. Ikat kepala yang dia kenakan berlambangkan desa Konoha yang tadinya panjang sekarang sudah memendek karena pertarungan yang selalu dia jalani.

Dikepala patung Uchiha Madara terdapat seorang pemuda dengan rambut raven seperti pantat ayam dengan mata berwarna merah darah membentuk pola bintang bersudut 6, memakai pakaian berwarna abu-abu dibelakangnya terdapat lambang Uchiha dan memakai celana hitam yang lumayan panjang. Dibelakangnya terdapat sebuah pedang yang dinamakan ' **Kusanagi no Tsurugi** '.

Mereka berdua saling memandang satu sama lain dengan tajam takut kalau lawannya membuat gerakan tiba-tiba, pemuda pirang itu hanya menyungingkan senyuman miring kearah pemuda berambut raven yang ada beberapa meter dihadapannya.

"Jadi, kita kembali bertarung ditempat ini lagi?" pemuda itu mengambil sedikit jeda "Aku sepertinya kembali mengingat masa lalu jika bertarung denganmu ditempat ini, Teme" pemuda itu mengakhiri perkataannya dengan panggilan andalannya untuk teman sekaligus rivalnya tersebut.

Pemuda berambut raven itu hanya mendengus "Kau masih sama seperti dulu, Dobe" pemuda itu membalas panggilan yang selalu dia sematkan kepada pemuda pirang itu "Disini hanya ada aku dan kau, Dobe. Kita mulai saja pertarungan ini" kata laki-laki yang dipanggil Teme itu.

"Yosh, kita mulai!" teriaknya dari seberang.

Mereka mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melakukan lompatan agar sampai menuju tempat yang mereka tuju, mereka berdua melompat dengan tinggi...

 **Swuuushhh!**

...dengan kecepatan yang lumayan tinggi mereka saling menghampiri satu sama lain...

 **Taaaakkkk!**

...tangan kanan mereka saling beradu, ekspresi serius tergambar jelas diwajah mereka berdua. Biru shappire dan Merah darah saling memandang satu sama lain dengan tajam, tubuh mereka berdua masih melayang diudara. Gaya gravitasi tak berpengaruh kepada mereka berdua.

 **Buuughhh!**

Kedua kaki mereka saling menendang perut lawannya satu sama lain dan mereka berdua akhirnya saling menjauh, mereka berdua melakukan backflip untuk membenarkan posisi mereka.

Naruto yang pertama kali mendarat ditanah itu langsung membuat handseal singkat, beberapa replika dirinya muncul disampingnya dan berlari kearah Sasuke. Sasuke yang menyadari bahwa ada satu bunshin milik Naruto yang mendekat kearahnya langsung memutar badannya...

 **Buuaaakhh!**

...satu bunshin milik pemuda pirang tersebut langsung menghilang setelah mendapatkan tendangan dikepala oleh Sasuke, sisa dari bunshin Naruto kembali menyerang Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke menahan dan menghindarinya dengan mudah berkat bantuan dari mata legendaris klan Uchiha miliknya.

 **Booft!**

 **Booft!**

 **Booft!**

 **Booft!**

Beberapa dari bunshin Naruto menghilang karena Sasuke dapat mengimbang serangan mereka dengan mudahnya, Sasuke memukul bunshin Naruto yang terakhir 'Hufft... itu yang terakhir tapi dimana si Dobe?' merasakan instingnya mengatakan bahwa ada serangan yang mengarah dari belakang, dia langsung berbalik.

" ** _[Rasengan]_** " tangan kanan milik Naruto telah menyiapkan serangan andalannya kearah Sasuke.

Tangan kiri Sasuke langsung terselimuti oleh percikan petir berwarna biru " ** _[Chidori]_** " kemudian dia mengarahkan jutsu andalannya pula kearah Naruto...

 **Blaaaar!**

...ledakan lumayan besar terjadi di salah satu sisi di Lembah akhir, asap mengepul dengan pekat dipusat ledakan itu. Dua orang yang ada di dalam asap itu akhirnya keluar dengan cara melompat berusaha menjauh asap itu, kedua pemuda dengan warna rambut yang berbeda tersebut sudah mendarat di air sebelum air terjun.

Naruto mengambil sesuatu dari kantong ninjanya, sebuah benda yang seperti pisau tapi ada lubang untuk mennyelipkan jari tangan di pisau itu sudah berada di kedua tangannya (Senjata yang selalu dipakai oleh Asuma). Sementara melihat itu, Sasuke sendiri mengeluarkan Kusanagi no Tsurugi miliknya.

Mereka berlari dengan kecepatan yang lumayan gila, jarak diantara mereka lumayan jauh jadi mereka dapat menambah kekuatan di senjata mereka terlebih dahulu. Suara kecipak air yang sangat cepat terdengar sangat nyaring disana, kaki-kaki sang pemilik berusaha untuk mencapai yang mereka tuju.

 **Traaaank!**

...kedua senjata yang terbuat dari besi itu saling beradu satu sama lain, percikan bunga api sempat tercipta saat kedua besi itu beradu. Dengan kekuatan mereka yang saling mendorong satu sama lain untuk menunjukan siapa yang unggul.

Naruto memilih untuk tidak memenangkan duel ini sehingga dia sedikit menggerakan kunainya sedikit kearah kanan, peraduan mereka terlepas. Naruto bermaksud untuk menyerang kembali tapi serangan dari pemuda raven tersebut sudah menghampiri dirinya.

Naruto dan Sasuke saling jajal kemampuan yang mereka miliki dengan serius sekali, beberapa kali percikan bunga api itu selalu tercipta dengan waktu singkat. Suara dentingan besi yang berbeda-beda itu terdengar sangat nyaring di tempat pertarungan mereka.

'hufft... hufft... hufft... tak ada pilihan lain untuk mengalahkan si teme' Naruto membuat handseal kembali dan beberapa replika dirinya kembali muncul di samping dirinya.

"Buat dia sibuk, aku akan mengumpulkan energi alam terlebih dahulu" salah satu bunshin Naruto mengangguk dan membiarkan orang yang sering mereka panggil ' **Oyabun** ' itu pergi tanpa ketahuan oleh Sasuke.

"Ayo, kita serang si teme itu" sesuai dengan perintah salah satu bunshin yang Naruto perintahkan tadi, para bunshin itu berlari dan berniat menyerang Sasuke.

'Huh... Jutsu merepotkan lagi' Sasuke berlari kearah bunshin yang sedang berlari kearahnya, dia menyiapkan pedangnya lalu mengalirkan jutsu petirnya ke pedang miliknya.

Dia menyerang bunshin Naruto dengan membabi but setiap bunshin yang ada didalam jangkauannya pasti dia akan menyerangnya entah itu dengan pukulan, sayatan pedang dan lain sebagainya.

Sasuke berhasil menghabisi 35 bunshin Naruto dan tak menemukan dimana Naruto yang asli berada, debu-debu sisa ledakan bunshin milik Naruto masih menghalangi tempat itu. Mata merah menyala dengan tiga tomoe melingkari pupilnya seperti darah itu menatap waspada kearah sekitar.

Dia merasa aneh dengan angin yang menerbangkan debu-debu ini, kenapa debu-debu itu menjauhi sebelah kanannya? Oh, pertanyaannya terjawab sudah.

Dia melihat pemuda pirang dengan mata yang sudah seperti katak yang menandakan bahwa pemuda itu sudah memasuki tahap [Senjutsu] tersebut sedang berdiri dengan tangan yang menahan sesuatu benda yang suaranya sangat memekakan telinga dan berputar sangat cepat.

Matanya menatap waspada jutsu yang Naruto ciptakan tanpa sadar mata merah darah dengn tiga tomoe mengelilinginya itu berputar dengan cepat sehingga mata tersebut langsung memasuki tahap terakhir dari mata Sharingan yaitu Eternal Mangenkyou Sharingan (EMS).

"Rasakan ini, Teme **_[Futon: Rasenshuriken]_** " Naruto melemparkan jutsu yang berputar dengan kecepatan gila itu menuju arah Sasuke.

Sasuka hanya menyeringai saat jutsu itu menghampirinya dengan kecepatan tinggi, aura berwarna ungu mengelilingi dirinya. Beberapa tulang rusuk terbentuk dan melindungi dirinya...

 **Blaaaar!**

...jutsu milik Naruto ditebas dengan pedang yang diciptakan oleh sosok astral yang menyelimuti tubuh Sasuke, dengan kata lain [Susano'o] milik Sasuke menghancurkan Rasenshuriken miliknya.

"Hahaha... hanya itu kemampuanmu Naruto" tawa Sasuke dengan nada mengejek kepada Naruto "Kita masuki pertarungan ini menjadi lebih berbahaya" tantang Sasuke.

Mata sebelah kanan milik Sasuke sudah berubah menjadi berwarna ungu berpola riak air dengan sembilan tomoe mengelilinginya dengan mata kiri yang masih berwarna seperti sebelumnya. Aura ungu yang dikeluarkan Sasuke semakin membesar.

Sasuke sekarang sudah dilindungi oleh makhluk seperti seorang prajurit samurai dengan armor lengkap dan juga pedang yang sudah ada dipinggangnya, pemiliknya sudah berada didalam makhluk itu tepatnya didahi makhluk itu.

'Aku tak punya pilihan lagi' Naruto memfokuskan kekuatannya, tubuhnya seperti ingin mengeluarkan sesuatu. Aura oranye meluap-luap dari tubuh Naruto, semua tubuh Naruto sudah diselubungi oleh warna oranye dengan ada beberapa bagian yang hitam.

Naruto sekarang sudah memakai jubah berwarna oranye transparan, tiga goresan dipipinya semakin terlihat jelas bahkan menebal. Tapi, dibagian luar seekor rubah berwarna oranye transparan seukuran dengan [Susano'o] milik Sasuke, dan Naruto ada didalamnya tepatnya didahi rubah itu sama seperti Sasuke.

Kedua makhluk raksasa itu saling menatap satu sama lainnya, tangan [Susano'o] milik Sasuke mengambil pedang yang masih tersarung dipinggangnya. Lalu mengaluarkannya dengan cepat lalu menggenggam pedang itu dengan kedua tangannya dan memposisikannya disamping tubuhnya.

Sasuke memandang datar kearah Naruto dari dalam [Susano'o] tersebut, begitu pula dengan Naruto dia melakukan hal yang sama seperti Sasuke. Memandangnya dari dalam mode [Tailed Beast] miliknya.

Rubah Naruto berlari kearah Susano'o Sasuke dan bersiap memukulnya, tapi saat dia ingin memukul wajah Susano'o Sasuke. Sasuke juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan Naruto, pukulan mereka berdua saling bertemu sehingga membuat angin yang membuat air ditempat itu meluber keluar.

Makhluk yang dikendalikan oleh kedua orang itu saling bertarung dengan sengit, jual beli pukulan terjadi ditempat itu. Air yang langsung mengalir ke air terjun itu sedikit tersendat-sendat.

Rubah dan makhluk berarmor samurai saling memukul satu sama lain, keduanya sama-sama terjungkal ke belakang sehingga mereka berdua saling menjauh satu sama lain. Sasuke menyarungkan kembali pedang [Susano'o]nya dan ditangan kiri [Susano'o] itu tercipta percikan petir seperti sebelumnya tapi ini dengan intensitas yang lumayan besar.

Naruto tak mau kalah, dimulut rubah itu dia mengumpulkan chakra positif dan chakra negatif. Sebuah bola berukuran sedang tercipta dimulut rubah, bola itu yang sering disebut dengan [Bijuudama]. Bola yang bisa menghancurkan satu pulau tak berpenghuni.

[Susano'o] milik Sasuke melesat keatas dan berniat menyerang Naruto dari atas, sementara Naruto akan dengan senang hati menerima serangan dari Sasuke.

"Terima ini, Naruto!" teriak Sasuke dari dalam [Susano'o]nya.

"Terima juga yang ini, Sasuke" Naruto juga berteriak dari dalam [Tailed Beast] Form-nya.

 **Blaaaar!**

Ledakan besar terjadi di Lembah Akhir tersebut, sinar yang sangat terang tercipta disana. Sinarnya bisa mencapai puluhan kilometer atau bisa sampai terlihat oleh kelima negara besar.

Suara ledakan masih menggema ditempat itu dan asapnya membumbung tinggi ditempat itu, air yang sebelumnya terdapat banyak disana langsung menghilang tanpa sisa dan patung dua dewa shinobi itu sedikit mengalami kehancuran. Peraduan dari jutsu tingkat atas memang sangat mengerikan jika pemiliknya bertarung di tempat yang memiliki banyak penduduk.

Ditengah-tengah tempat itu masih terdapat dua orang dengan pakaian yang sudah robek dan sudah tak layak pakai lagi saling berhadapan satu sama lain, mereka sedikit menunduk karena stamina mereka terkuras habis didalam pertarungan habis-habisan ini.

Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya sedikit kedepan percikan petir kembali terlihat ditangan kirinya, sepertinya dia masih ingin melanjutkan pertarungannya ini. Naruto hanya pasrah dan membuat bunshin untuk membuatkannya bola berwarna biru dengan benang chakra yang berputar-putar.

Dengan kekuatan yang masih mereka miliki, mereka mencoba bangkit dan berjalan kearah lawannya sambil membawa jutsunya masing-masing. Lama-kelamaan langkah kaki mereka semakin cepat dan semakin cepat, mereka akhirnya berlari dengan jutsu ditangan mereka.

"INI BERAKHIR, NARUTO/SASUKE. **_[Chidori]_** / ** _[Rasengan]_** " ucap mereka bersamaan dan kembali mempertemukan jutsu mereka...

 **Blaaaar!**

...ledakan besar terjadi ditempat yang sudah porak poranda karena pertarungan kedua pemuda yang sudah melampaui sang ' **Shinobi no Kami** ', ledakan yang lumayan besar daripada yang tadi menggetarkan semua yang ada disekitarnya...

.

.

.

 ** _Flashback Off._**

... Yap, hanya itulah yang aku ingat sekarang. Pertarungan terakhirku dengan Sasuke-teme dan sepertinya aku tetap kalah darinya, dan mungkin ini adalah alam akhirat. Aku tak tahu kalau aku akan masti secepat ini. "Ugh!" Apa ini kenapa aku masih merasakan sakit.

Saat aku melihat kearah kanan dimana rasa sakit itu berpusat, tangan sebelah kananku sudah putus. Mungkin karena peraduan antara Rasengan dan Chidori, tapi seharusnya alam akhirat tidak mengenal apa yang dinamakan rasa sakit. Tapi ini...?

"Ternyata kau sudah sadar, Uzumaki Naruto?" aku mendengar seseorang bertanya kepadaku, aku berbalik untuk mengetahui agar melihat siapa yang bertanya kepadaku.

Aku sedikit membelalakan mata saat melihat seseorang yang berdiri dihadapanku "An-anda siapa?" kenapa dengan lidahku? Kenapa harus tergagap disaat seperti ini.

"Aku? Namaku Gene, sang pemilik dari ' **God Hand** '" apa katanya? Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Dia memiliki tangan Tuhan?

"Kau bercanda 'kan? Mana mungkin kau memiliki tangan Tuhan? Kau mengada-ngada saja" kataku dengan nada tak percaya.

"Apa tangan ini dapat berbohong?" dia memperlihatkan tangan kanannya yang bersinar lumayan terang, aku tak pernah melihat tangan bisa melakukan hal seperti ini.

"Baiklah, aku percaya sekarang. Dan kenapa Gene-san memanggilku kemari?" tanyaku dengan sopan.

"Aku ingin memberikan tangan ini padamu" maksudnya 'Tangan Tuhan' itu.

"Kenapa kau memberikannya kepadaku? Bagaimana dengan tangan kananmu jika kamu memberikannya padaku?" tanyaku beruntun.

"Aku tak akan apa-apa, aku memberikannya kepadamu karena kau lebih membutuhkannya daripada aku. dan aku juga ingin berpesan padamu, jaga dunia ini karena aku merasakan kembali kekuatan yang sempat aku rasakan seperti dahulu" jelasnya.

"Kekuatan? Kekuatan seperti apa?" tanyaku, jujur saja aku juga bingung dengan hal tersebut.

"Kekuatan kegelapan yang akan membawa dunia kedalam kegelapan, kekuatan yang menjadi lain dari tangan ini" jawabnya sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya yang dibalut dengan besi itu ke langit.

"Baiklah aku akan menerima pesanmu itu, aku akan menjaga dunia dari kegelapan itu" sekali aku berjanji aku akan tetap memegang teguh janji tersebut walaupun tubuhku harus hancur karena janji itu sendiri.

"Hmm... semangat yang bagus. Tapi sebelum aku mengirimmu kesana ada yang ingin seseorang sampaikan padamu"

Aku langsung mengalihkan pandanganku kearah perempuan bersurai putih panjang dengan mata berwarna coklat, wajahnya sangat cantik sekali dan dia juga memakai baju zirah seperti seorang pejuang dari peperangan.

"Aku mohon jangan pernah membiarkan 'mereka' bertikai hanya karena sebuah permainan yang dibuat oleh manusia yang sangat tamak tersebut" aku tak mengerti apa yang dia katakan dan siapa juga 'mereka' itu?

"Maaf, tapi siapa yang anda maksud?" tanyaku dengan sopan, tak pernah aku merasakan tertekan seperti ini dan menuntut agar aku berperilaku sopan pada wanita yang ada dihadapanku.

"Mereka adalah ke-108 burung kecilku, mereka adalah keturunan dari ras-ku yang aku kirim ke Bumi dari pemusnahan massal diplanet kami" jelas perempuan itu.

"Baiklah, aku akan menjaga mereka. Tapi apa mereka punya nama kelompok tersendiri?" tanyaku ingin tahu.

"Manusia itu menamai mereka ' **Sekirei** ', aku sangat berterima kasih padamu karena mau menjaga mereka. Dan sebagai imbalan aku merestui jika ada beberapa diantara mereka yang menyukaimu" aku semakin pusing dengan yang terakhir tapi yang jelas sekarang tugasku lumayan bertambah berat.

Menjaga Bumi dari kegelapan dan menjaga ke-108 makhluk yang disebut ' **Sekirei** '.

"Nah, sekarang tutup matamu. Aku akan mengirimm ke tempat yang akan kamu tuju"

Aku menuruti apa yang dikatakannya, memejamkan mata dengan rapat. Aku merasakan sebuah kekuatan mengalir kembali kedalam tubuhku, aku juga bisa merasakan tangan sebelah kananku lagi. Ditangan itu terdapat sebuah kekuatan yang sangat besar.

Aku tak tahu apa yang selanjutnya terjadi yang kurasakan sekarang, mungkin aku sudah berada ditempat yang ditugaskan oleh orang yang bernama Gene dan perempuan yang aku lupa untuk menanyakan namanya.

.

.

.

 **Normal POV.**

Disuatu tempat dengan cuaca yang sangat cerah karena sang Raja siang menyinari semua tempat, hutan yang sangat hijau dengan semua tumbuhan yang tersinari oleh matahari membuat hutan itu sangat indah sekali. Apalagi pemandangan gunung-gunung yang mengelilinginya.

Suara kicauan burung terdengar sangat nyaring dari hutan yang masih terjaga lingkungannya, sahutan-sahutan dari para burung yang menghuni hutan yang sangat hijau tersebut.

Sebuah kilatan tercipta disana, setelah kilatan tersebut sekarang terlihatlah siluet tubuh seseorang. Seorang laki-laki dengan memakai jubah berwarna coklat dengan hoddie yang menghalangi kepalanya dan memakai celana berwarna sama coklat serta sepatu yang sangat bagus sekali.

Hoddie yang menutupi kepalanya itu tertiup oleh angin yang lumayan pelan, dia memiliki rambut berwarna pirang dengan mata berwarna biru seperti lautan yang sangat jernih. Di tangan sebelah kanannya terdapat besi baik di lengan atas dan di lengan bawahnya.

Senyuman hangat terbentuk dibibir pemuda tersebut "Akhirnya aku sampai juga, Dattebayou" dia menatap sekeliling tempatnya tiba tadi, yang dia lihat hanyalah hutan hijau yang sangat lebat.

"Aku harus mencari kota, kurasa ada kota beberapa kilometer darisini" gumam pemuda tersebut sambil berlari kearah timur dari hutan itu.

'Ternyata kekuatan lariku masih seperti dulu dan tak ada yang berkurang, apa karena ada tangan ini? Atau jangan-jangan aku masih bisa melakukan jutsu seperti biasanya?' tanyanya dalam hati.

Dia berlari dengan kecepatan yang melebihi manusia biasa, yang dia tuju hanyalah kota yang dia rasakan hampir beberapa kilometer dari tempatnya tadi. Dia berlari dengan cepat sekali, lalu dia melompat pada satu dahan pohon yang terdekat disana.

Dia melompati beberapa pepohonan yang ada di hutan itu sebelum dia berhenti setelah melihat sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya "Wah... ternyata tempat ini sangat luas sekali, dan juga banyak sekali bangunan yang sama persis seperti desa Amegakure" kata Naruto sambil melihat-lihat pemandangan kota tersebut dari atas bukit.

"Baiklah, sekarang aku harus mencari informasi tentang kota ini. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah..." dia mengambil nafas dalam-dalam...

.

.

.

"...AKU AKAN MENJAGA KOTA INI DARI KEGELAPAN DAN MENJAGA PARA SEKIREI!"

.

.

 _ **[Naruto Ending Ost: TotalFat - Place to Try**_

 **To Be Continued...**

Halo, minna-san...

Sora kembali lagi dengan fic baru, soalnya fic saya yang satunya lagi sedang ' **Stuck** ' jadi belum bisa melanjutkan. Naruto x Sekirei memang sangat jarang dalam bahasa indonesia, padahal Anime ini sangat seru lho...

Disini Naruto punya kekuatan dari ' **God Hand** ' dari salah satu games yang sangat saya sukai selain God of War. Apalagi saat MC-nya itu melawan rival terberatnya dan punya tangan kiri yaitu ' **Devil Hand** '. Kekuatan tangan Naruto sama seperti gamesnya dan bisa mengeluarkan kemampuan yang bervariasi.

Maaf, jika fight antara Naruto vs Sasuke tidak menarik. Karena itu juga keterbatasan author yang masih baru apalagi membuat satu chapter full fight (Maybe) seperti ini, itu lumayan menguras otak saya.

Nah, para reader maupun para senpai di FFn yang saya hormati. Berkenankah kalian me-review fic saya ini dan mengkritik apa kekurangan dari fic ini? Saya sangat berterima kasih sekali jika kalian mau me-review fic saya ini...

Baiklah...

 **Asakawa Sora Ciao~**


End file.
